Mistakes
by batluver101
Summary: Jack promised he'd be back. But he wasn't there when Jamie needed him the most. But now that Jamie chose someone else, Jack is back. Will he learn from his mistakes, or will they destroy him? Bennefrost , might be a little bit a' Pookaboo (oh gosh that's such an adorable ship name XD ).
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy party people uhhhmmmmm I'm bored and this idea has been eating me alive soooo here we go! I'm warnin ya now, I plan on this being all sad and emotional and making you question your sanity. I MEAN WHAT... Enjoy! -Bat**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Jack?" Jamie spat at the Guardian.

Jack winced at the hateful expression on the seventeen year-old's face. "I wanted to see you," he replied defiantly.

"Well you should have come two years ago!" Jamie screeched. "You weren't there, but he was! Now get lost!" Jamie spun around, a Nightmare forming next to him.

"Jamie..." the white-haired Immortal whispered desperately. "Please come with me."

Jamie laughed humorlessly and waved a hand to their surroundings. "Look around, Jack! This is where I belong now!" He motioned to himself. "This is who I am! Face it, Jack- I'm not your pathetic Last Light anymore!

"Jack glared at the black shadows that gathered on the walls of Pitch's fortress. He forced himself to look at Jamie, taking in his long black jacket, his lifeless black eyes.

Jack turned, knowing he had lost. He glanced back at Jamie, trying to find any sign of that mischevious little boy that he had once been. Jamie's black eyes glittered like crow's eyes. "I'm not the same, Jack," he said slowly, as if reading the other's thoughts.

Jack lowered is head and started to walk away, only to have his arm caught by the brunette. "Jack..."

Jack stared at the hand on his arm questioningly. Jamie spun him around and looked him in the eye. Jack tried to blink away the tears that formed in his eyes as he gazed into the other's soulless black depths. "Jamie, I-" he started.

He was cut off by the brunette pressing his lips against his own. Jack melted into the kiss, savoring every millisecond of Jamie's touch.  
After a moment, Jamie whirled away and stalked into one of the shadowy halls of Pitch's fortress.

Tears rolled freely down Jack's cheeks. He clamped a hand to his mouth to cover the sound of his sobs as he walked slowly away.

* * *

**Okay if I wasn't clear enough Jamie is a fear prince or whatever ya wanna call it... Sorry this is pretty short, but IT HAS ONLY BEGUN. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA**  
**Okay if I don't continue this, someone smack me, alright?**  
**ANYWHOOOO... REVIEW AND I'LL SEE YA NEXT TIME! (well actually i probably wont cause um ya this is the internet. we don't actually ****_interact_**** with people... silly me.)**  
**LOVE YA -BAT**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHTYYY I'M BACK. CHAPTER 2 MY FRIENDS! I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHAT I'M GONNA WRITE HERE, SO WISH ME LUCK! OH I FORGOT TO SAY THAT I ON'T OWN THESE LOVELY LITTLE PRICKS. -BAT**

* * *

"Jack, you can't stay here forever," Tooth spoke softly to her friend. She shivered against the icy wind of the Arctic. "Jamie isn't the same person as he was seven years ago! You have to accept that!" she briefly turned away to direct an order to a few fairies that hovered near her.

"What if I can't?" Jack said, his voice breaking. He knelt in the snow, covering his face with his hands. Up to that moment he hadn't spoken, not to anyone who had visited him in the two months he had been holed up in the Arctic.

Tooth couldn't help but bite her lip at the desperate tone in Jack's voice. She knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You promised him you'd come back-" she began.

"I did come back!" Jack exclaimed in self-defense.

"You weren't there when he needed you the most, Jack," Tooth told him quietly. "His parents _died_, and he probably thought you were with some other kid."

"But it's my _job_! That's what I _do_! Unless you're saying I should just abandon my duties, then-"

"Jack, stop. I'm saying that you weren't there when he needed you. You failed you duties, you failed _him_," the colorful fairy said, her temper getting the better of her.

Jack stood abruptly and turned away from her. "Go away, Tooth," he spat.

She stood and beckoned one of the fairies down from where they hovered, chittering. "Look after him," she directed as she flew off.

Baby Tooth nodded and flitted off to where Jack had knelt again. She sat on his shoulder and chirped sadly. Jack couldn't help but smile at his little friend and raise a hand for her to step onto. "Jamie's in trouble, Baby Tooth," he whispered. "And I don't think he wants to be saved."

Baby Tooth let out a chirp as her reply.

"But of course," Jack sighed, "I have to at least_ try_."

* * *

**PFFFT OKAY YEAH THAT ONE SUCKED I KNOW BUT OH WELL. UHMMMM I DON'T THINK I HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY, SOOOOO**

**REVIEWWWW PLEEEASSSEEE**

**-BAT**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYYOOOO- PART 3 HERE! UNFORTUNATLEY I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE GUYS UNLESS I THROW IN SOME OC'S (WHICH I MIGHT) OH BTW THIS IS LIKE A WEEK OR TWO AFTER CH. 2... SO UHHHMMMMM YUP ENJOY. -BAT**

* * *

Jack sighed again and looked at the small fairy in his hand. "Whatever you do, don't tell Tooth what I'm doing, okay?" he begged her.

Baby Tooth narrowed her eyes at her friend and nodded reluctantly. Jack smiled grimly. "Alright, then, you'd best be off," he said as they reached the entrance to Pitch's Fortress.

The colorful creature flew a few feet away and then turned to watch Jack as he jumped into the dark hole that hid Pitch's realm.

* * *

"Jamie?" Jack called, his voice echoing in the dark corridor.

A slender figure crept out of the shadows, a glare already on his face. "What do you think you're doing here, Jack?" he growled.

Jack stared at the gray floor. What was he doing here? Jamie obviously didn't want to see him. Jamie would never want to see him...

Jamie sighed dramatically. "If you're gonna just stare at the floor all day, I have to be somewhere," he told the silent Guardian.

Jack looked up at that. "You going to go scare some little kids?" he growled. "Or maybe your own sister?"

Jamie's eyes widened and he threw out his hand, quick as a snake. A burst of nightmare sand whipped across Jack's arm, ripping the fabric of his blue sweatshirt and cutting his pale skin. Jack cried out in pain and grabbed his arm. When he looked away from the wound, the brunette was barley an inch away from his face.

"I would /never/ hurt Sophie," Jamie's eyes glittered with rage as he spoke through clenched teeth.  
"You already have," Jack whispered.

Another flash of nightmare sand threw Jack against the cold wall of the fortress. He shakily stood up and laughed humorlessly. "Well, what did you think would happen? She thinks you're /dead/, Jamie."

By now Jamie was crying, Nightmares forming around him. Jack limped to where the boy knelt, surrounded by his own fear. "Please, Jamie. Come with me. We can fix all of this, I promise," Jack put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Jamie stilled as the Immortal spoke. He slowly stood up and turned. "No, Jack. This isn't just a bad grade in school, or a broken toy. I told you. This is who I am now."

Jack shut his eyes in dismay. His plan had failed. "Wait," he said quietly as Jamie started to walk away.

He ran up to the brunette and kissed him, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. After a moment's hesitation, Jamie kissed him back. And then he was gone, dissappearing into the shadows just as suddenly as he had appeared.

* * *

**UGGGG THIS ONE SUCKS EVEN MORE... WHAT AM I TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH HERE? UGGGGH WELL I GUESS WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE BIG HAPPY ENDING TO FIGURE THAT OUT... HAHAHAAAA NO THERE'S GONNA BE A SAD ENDING /YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED/. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YA, -BAT**


End file.
